When we were Young
by GabreilsGirl
Summary: Rated M just in case. Read summary inside.
1. No harm in Wishing

Important Please read first: If you haven't seen the movie VanHelsing you probably don't want to read this. The story is rated M for language and some references. I don't think its that bad, but just in case. The story is about VH and Carl coming to the future and meeting these two girls, Daniele and Katelyn. The girls then help them defeat Dracula. This sounds really gay, but at least read the first chapter and see if you like it. This is the first story I've ever posted so please be nice. I will update one chapter at least every 3 days if not sooner.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about VanHelsing, but the other characters are mine.

When we were Young

Chapter 1: No harm in wishing

Our story opens up to a dark playground barely lit up by the lamp posts around it. There is a small lake nearby surround by houses. Its around 9 at night. Two girls, although one looks like a boy, are playing with swords reinacting a scene from the movie VanHelsing. It was the night of the renaissance festival and Daniele was spending the weekend at Katelyn's dad's house. Katelyn and Daniele were 14 years old and because it was the night of the festival Katelyn was dressed as Anna Valerious and Daniele was dressed as VanHelsing, but they passed there costumes off as renaissance ones. Katelyn has brown hair and green eyes and Daniele has blonde hair and blue eyes, there both about 5'3 and have been best buds for almost 3 years. There favorite movie was VanHelsing and they role-played on a daily bases.

It's summer 2005 and school just got out the week before. Daniele and Katelyn were trying to spend as much time together before Daniele had to go to camp, her parents made her go because they would be gone on a cruise all summer. She leaves for camp in 3 days, but her parents were on a business trip and wouldn't be there to even say goodbye and see her off on the bus. Daniele and Katelyn hated the fact that they didn't go to the same school anymore, now that she was going to be in 10th grade going to Colonie and Katelyn was going into 9th grade at a different high school. She used to see Katelyn every day in middle school, but know they could only hang out every weekend, if possible, and during the summer, which now half of Danieles summer had to be at some stupid camp. She could just not go. Her parents probably wouldn't even notice. Its not like there ever home anyways.

"Hey Katelyn" Daniele said ducking a blow from Katelyn's sword. The sword Katelyn has was an exact copy of Daniele's. Daniele got her sword for her birthday back in October and had just recently got the same exact sword for Katelyn for her birthday which was just a few weeks ago)

"What?" Katelyn asked blocking a blow from Daniele's sword.

"Don't you think it would be cool to have our own adventure? Like VH ."

Daniele who has by now stopped fighting sat down on a swing deep in thought.

"I wish, but do you think we would be able to do stuff like that……defeat someone like Dracula I mean." Katelyn asked sitting down on the swing next to Daniele.

"I don't see why not. Your getting really good at sword fighting and im not bad at shooting or the tojo blades. My dads shooting range at my house has helped us a lot. Plus there are training. (Karate) We are both green belts after all.

" Yea I guess your right. Hey wanna role play the part were they all jump out of the ball room window?" Katelyn asked.

"Sure" Daniele said jumping up from the swing set.

"But I'm not jumping into that water. IT smells." Daniele said pointing towards the nearby lake.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it." Katelyn replied.

Katlyn picked up a rock while Daniele went running towards Katelyn. Daniele and Katelyn have done this role play so many times there was not need to plan it out.

"Hey VH ,I know what it does!"

authors note : sry guys I have to stop here unplanned.

Please review


	2. Part two

Hey guys sorry about that. I had to get off the computer and had no other way of saving chapter one. Here is the second half of chapter one.

NOTE: I made a mistake the story is rated M.

Ok to were I left off:

They were role plying VH (van helsing)

"Hey Van Helsing I know what it does" said Katelyn excitedly pretending to be Carl.

"Were we going?" asked Katelyn as Carl.

"Through that window" Daniele replied as Van Helsing

"Oh" says Katelyn. Katelyn through the device (rock) into the water and as soon as it plunked into the water the lake burst water everywhere and there was a huge red flash. Katelyn and Daniele didn't know what to do; they just stared at it in awe.


	3. Careless Van Helsing

Hey, back again. Just so you guys know im also known as Little Moony.

If you have stayed with the story this long, thank you.

Chapter 2 Careless Van Helsing

Romainia, different century, different time (after movie)

"Be Very careful now, we don't want to set it off." Carl warned.

"Oh calm down. Its just an old stone. It cant be that important. It only had a troll guarding it" Van Helsing responded.

"How can you say that? Honestly don't you read? That stone can transport people in a room to a different century and now that Dracula's back he could use it to go back in time and kill you and Anna, again, before everything happened." Carl said.

Tears started to form in Van Helsing's eyes at the mention of Anna's name. It was almost a year after she had died and he was still mourning her death.

"Anna" he wisdered.

He grabbed the stone and went to leave. Suddenly a beast crashed through the window while 2 dwergi and a werewolf (which was hidden in the shadows so no one really noticed it)

Carl quickly threw a crossbow to Van Helsing which he wasn't expecting it so he quickly dropped the stone and caught the crossbow. From then on everything seemed to be in slow motion.

Carl shouted "Nooooooooo Van Helsing don't let it hit the ground. How could you be so careless? Catch it quick!" Carl was practically jumping up and down. Van Helsing lunged for it as it hit the ground it glew a bright red and suddenly there was a huge red flash and everyone in the room was gone. A guard from down the hall came running into the room. The gem was gone, the room was empty, and the only proof that someone was there was the shattered window.

(sry im having way to much fun)

Meanwhile………. Katelyn and Daniele watched the flash come and go. Then in the distance they heard something coughing. The noise was comeing from the lake.

Haha clify

Hi Gem

Please review


End file.
